Concrete angel Hyyuga Hinata
by Jane Eyre0
Summary: It's about Hinata being abused by her family. It has a bit of NaruHina at the end.


Placed in shippuden.

disclimer:I don't own Naruto. I do't own concrete angel

…_._

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
_Hinata walked in direction of training fields with her lunch, which she packed herself. She was doing so since her mother's death

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
_nobody knew, about her tragedy even her teammates…even…Neji…even her father.

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
_she always wore same clothes. She had no other…when she got one they were taken from her

**Flashback**

"**Give me that!" man around 30 snatched white blouse from Hinata's hand "It'll suit my fiancé"**

"**b-but I-It's m-mine" protested girl "I-it's p-present f-from f-friends"**

"**You're failure Hinata-sama" said the man with ****malicious**** tone when he said ,Sama' "you don't deserve to get presents from friends. In fact you don't deserve to have friends among the ninja! You SHOULDN'T be a ninja at all. You don't deserve to be A Hyyuga. You're disgrace to the Main House. To your father! "**

**He punched Hinata in face and walked off**

**End of flashback**

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh  
_She never wanted to worry her friends or father so she always hided her wounds behind long-sleeved blouses and long pants.

**flashback**

"**Hinata why won't you wear something lighter?" asked Kiba "It's hot!"**

"**I-I d-don't f-feel h-hot" said Hinata "I-it's l-light jacket"**

**Kiba gave his teammate a wired look and fell asleep.**

**Hinata sighed and rubbed her arms. They still hurt after that beating she received previous night from her family. There wasn't a place that wouldn't be bruised. **

**She felt hot, but if she decided to took off her jacket she would show her wounds and that was the last thing she wanted**

**End of flashback**

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
_Kurenai always wondered why Hinata is dressing like that. But she was telling herself that's not her business

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
_Hinata had always mask of kind, smiling and shy girl…so no one knew that she's really broken

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
_it was her secret. She could not tell anyone, and that made her heart so heavy

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_there were moments when she though those other members of Main house are right…that her mother should miscarried when she was pregnant with her.  
_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
_she was always telling herself to be like stone. To stop feeling. To keep smiling. Then it won't hurt so much.

_In a world that she can't rise above  
_she wanted to fly and be free, but her burden was too heavy

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
_She was meeting with her beloved mother in her dreams. On a meadow. They were happy.

**Dream**

"**Kaachan!" Hinata laughing ran toward tall black haired woman in gray kimono "kaachan!!" **

"**Hinata-chan" woman opened her arms and hugged Hinata "I missed you my little princess"**

**They stayed like that for some time. Then Hinata's mom picked up a flower and placed it behind her daughter's ear. **

"**Here a beautiful flower for my fairy" she said, closing her eyes and smiling warmly**

"**Arigato kaachan" Hinata smiled too **

**End of the dream**

_Concrete angel  
_she was and angles a very unusual one…like stone. Like statue.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
_Neighbors heard her, but they did nothing. It was Hyyuga's business. Their heiress.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
_she was so delicate and easy to hurt and faith was playing with her brutally.

_When morning comes it'll be too late  
_One morning Hanabi went to Hinata's room, and found her dead. Young girls' screams alerted all manor and soon all Hyyugas were at the place.

"Hanabi wha…" her father asked but he stopped in the middle of the sentence. He noticed Hinata in the corner of the room. He instantly ran at her side and kneeled down. He checked her pulse. None. He couldn't believe it…it was unreal that his daughter, just died. It was impossible like hearing that Naruto decided to give up on his dream to become hokage. Like Rock Lee decided to stop being a ninja. Hinata's death was impossible, but she died. Hiashi finally realized it. Tears started to fell down from his white Hyyuga eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata" he whispered "for everything. I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you, I'm sorry I never said how important you are for me, I'm sorry you never received a good word from me. Please forgive me that I wasn't a good father"

Other Hyyugas were standing in silent few steps behind with their heads down. No one said a word. There was silence in which only one sound was heard. Cry of Hyyuga Hiashi

……………………………………………………

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face_

In quiet and peaceful place, hidden by trees and flowers stood a statue. Tall stone Angel girl with wide wings in simple white dress. She stood there with her eyes closed and her face turned up. Facing sun. Her long hair looked like they were floating on the wind.

_A name is written on a polished rock  
_There was a tombstone the inscriptions said: _Hinata Hyyuga. Loving daughter and sister, caring friend and great shinobi._ People were leaving flowers on that grave saying their last goodbyes.

First his flower left Sasuke Uchiha who Hinata brought back few days before her death.

"Hinata thanks to you I'm reunited with my friends" said young Uchiha "I'm truly grateful"

"Hinata-chan" Sakura was the next one to come "I wanted to thank you for bringing back Sasuke and keeping me hoping"

"Hinata" said Shikamaru Nara "you were the only un-troublesome girl I ever met"

"You were always kind to me" Chouji bowed his head "you never called me fat or stupid"

"Hinata-san" Ino Yamanaka put a beautiful bouquet of lilies "You were always able to calm down me and Sakura when we were having a fight"

"Hinata Hyyuga" it was Kakashi's turn "I whish I could have child like you"

"Hinata-chan" Kiba kneeled down and put his hand on tombstone "You were the best friend I ever had. I hope you're happy wherever you are"

"Hinata I want to thank you" said Shino warmly "for not pushing me away because I was different and creepy thank you for giving me your friendship"

"Hinata" it was Kurenai "I'm sorry that I never asked about your scars. You were my best student"

"Hinata-san" Lee walked towards grave "You were great kunoichi and hard-worker. I really admired you"

"Hinata" TenTen was sobbing "I-I…you were such a good friend…I miss you"

"Hinata-sama" said Neji trying not to cry "I'm sorry for my coldness. You were like mother I never had"

"Hinata Hyyuga-san" after Neji came Gai "you were amazing student and I wish I could train you"

"Hinata-san" Sai sighed sadly "I regret we hadn't chance to get each other know better"

Then several other people came to pay their respects. At the end of the day everybody started to leave. When they left the last person walked towards Hinata's grave. The person that haven't said goodbye earlier. Naruto Uzumaki. Love of Hinata's life. He looked up, at the sky painted in delicate colors of sunset.

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly

He kneeled down and left big, beautiful white rose and whispered "I love you Hinata. I always had"

Then he stood up and slowly started to walk away. As he was leaving He swore that he heard a voice behind him saying "I love you too Naruto-kun"

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

World forgot about Hinata Hyyuga when she was alive, but it reminded itself about her after she died.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Hinata was now angel...Konoha's guaridng angel. Now she could protect people she cared about.

* * *

Crappy ending.


End file.
